


The Fanged God

by Pan_2000



Series: The era of prosperity [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, F/M, Finnrey children, Flashbacks, Rey is a Skywalker, The Son possesses C-3PO initially, Trials, finn is a calrissian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: RED ALERT! THE SON OF MORTIS FOUND A WAY TO ESCAPE HIS SEAL.HE USES A HEROIC PROTOCOL DROID AS A VESSEL FOR HIMSELF TO GET OUT OF MORTIS. SADLY FOR HIM, HE CAN'T USE EVEN A TENTH OF HIS FULL POWER.A COUPLE WITH THE SPIRITS OF A TRUE JEDI ARE THE ONLY THING STANDING BETWEEN HIM AND AN AGE OF DARKNESS...
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: The era of prosperity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507706
Comments: 32
Kudos: 10





	1. This is how we are here

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow TROS, it follows TDW instead, my own AU. First chapter will be a summary of how we got here. Contains heavy spoilers for The Dimensional War, skip this chapter if you are interested in these two works, Dimensional Chaos or Finn's Inferno. And haven't read them and really want to. Read this if you want to know the context of this work otherwise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how we came to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is a summary of the AU so far. Second and onwards is the real story.

A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away...

Kylo Ren, after assuming the position of Supreme Leader, managed to take over a big part of the Galaxy. He put in the facade of an innocent boy and made many people believe him. 

But it took him two years and he still hadn't beat the Resistance, which managed to rebuild itself. On Geonosis, Kylo beat Rey in a duel, but Finn put himself in harm's way again and saved her, and she fell for him after this. 

The war and Rey's training continued. Kylo tried his best to find power. More power. He found a grave. He decided to open it, despite many warnings not to. 

And he found the Dark One. Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? **No, not at all.** Who would use hatred and malice to keep himself alive while believing genocide is the only way to redeem the Multiverse? 

Kylo wanted the power. He wanted Rey. He wanted to rule the Galaxy. And the Beast offered it all. 

But Luke Skywalker brought himself back to life. After Canto Bight was destroyed along with DJ, Luke finished Rey's training, while Zant, one of the Dark One's generals, finished Kylo's. 

The next big fight happened in Kashyyk. Chewbacca and Luke, with the help of Rey and Finn, saved the Wookies, while Poe led an alliance of many worlds to save Rose and stop Kylo for good. 

Kylo led the Knights of Ren against Luke, but they were no match for him at his prime. The Dimensional Guardians, a force that protects every Galaxy and Universe, were very powerful themselves. 

However, Grand Admiral Thrawn kept them at bay. Still, total victory was near and the First Order's headquarters at Mustafar were at risk. 

Then the Beast came. He forced every invader to flee from the base with a roar, and chased them to Kashyyk. Luke had no choice. He fought him to the death, saving the lives of everyone else. Luke put up a valiant fight, but he was defeated and the tables were turned. Rey had learned that he was her father.

Later, when Finn led a mission to expose the First Order and the Prison Camps they had, Kylo made a sinister plan. He and Rey rebuilt their Force Bond and the former told the latter about a prophecy that these two belong together and only then would they save the Galaxy. 

Finn and his men managed to expose the Prison Camps and kill Cardinal, but they face an army of monsters sent to kill him. Most of the Resistance troopers die, but Finn stays behind while some troops escape with the evidence. Finn loses to the enemy High General and fakes his death to escape. 

After the evidence, the New Republic, led by Mothma, assaulted the First Order head-on. Poe led the Resistance Fleet too. Thrawn led the entire fleet of the First Order to destroy Coruscant. 

Rey and Kylo got to the Beast, who was aware of Kylo's plan and revealed he wrote the prophecy to rip Rey from her true friends and unite her with her manipulating cousin. He revealed he wants to save the Multiverse in his own way and wanted the last two Skywalkers to do it for him. 

Their bond would make him extremely powerful, because it was not based on real love. But Rey, enraged, and suspicious beforehand, fought and beat her twisted cousin. Then she _attempted_ to murder the Beast, but he beat her to near-death and imprisoned her. 

The Siege of Coruscant was a hard battle. Poe and Mothma showed their worth and did a lot of damage to the enemy fleet. Rose caused a massive blow to the enemy, but had to sacrifice herself. Thrawn, however, pushed back and managed to win the fight, even though his capital ship got damaged.

Finn escaped the planet he was on too late to help.

Thrawn announced the wedding between Rey and Kylo to show the Dark's victory over the Light. Finn took charge and crashed the wedding. The Resistance had heavy losses, but managed to blow up the base on Mustafar, while Kylo was completely exposed in front of his men about everything. However, Finn failed to beat the Beast in a duel.

Finn found his planet of birth, as well as his sister, while Kylo struggled, but reclaimed his throne and made his own guard. The Beast sent him to find a Sith Holocron while he personally went to murder Rey. The rematch was more even, but Rey still lost. The Dark One was about to kill her, but then Finn intervened. He was losing until he tapped into his full potential. He managed to force the monster to flee.

As Finn found Lando was his father, and then learned the source of his power, the First Order retaliated. Kylo, having absorbed the Sith Holocron, beat Rey and destroyed the Jedi Temple with many innocents, while the Beast murdered Lando. 

The final battle happened on Artorias. The Resistance stood no chance until Finn ignited a Stormtrooper Rebellion. The Stormtroopers had to fight a horde of monsters, but managed to kill Hux and corner Thrawn. 

Rey reached Kylo and the two fought. Kylo was winning, but Anakin intervened and almost redeemed him. Almost. Grandfather and grandson fought, and they were evenly matched. When Kylo won, he was too weakened and tried to kill Rey with his ship. He still failed, so he faked weakness. When she dropped her guard, he betrayed her again, so she cut him to pieces.

Finn confronted first Zeroes and then a female Knight of Ren, who secretly wanted the Beast dead. He tapped into his full potential again, but the Beast led him into a trap by kidnapping his sister. 

However, the Resistance teamed up and managed to save him. Poe defeated the strongest Knight of Ren. As the High Generals fell, Thrawn lost a duel with the leader of the Dimensional Guardians, while their champion fought the Beast to a draw. Until the rest of the team came and the monster ran away.

The Galaxy was peaceful for four months, as the First Order was no more! Poe married one of his best pilots, Jessika Pava, while Finn and Rey waited for a child.

But the Beast returned and caused pain and misery again. After he revived fallen Troopers as mindless slaves, Finn had enough. The Resistance and the Guardians invaded Hell and fought Cerberus. Then they discovered a prison of a Marine, who was an enemy of the Beast. 

As the united Resistance descended, fighting witches, giants and other monsters, a mad scientist managed to revive himself and started mutating animals for an army of monsters. But some heroes stayed behind. Ashoka Tano, Kazuda Xiono, Wedge Antilles and other heroes managed to repel him and his monsters.

Finn managed to destroy a giant cybernetic fiend, but the team fell into a trap by the First Woman. The First Woman tried to eat the champion of the Guardians, but in the end, she fell. But he was isolated. 

The others entered the City of Dis, where they fell in another trap and were captured. As the Resistance sent a team to rescue them, the Nightsisters and a revived, healthy Grievous attacked. And a giant meteor approached Coruscant. The New Republic struggled to survive this ordeal.

In the end, the Resistance was saved thanks to Rey and the rescue group, who had to fight copies of themselves and then a giant spider. 

They entered the terrible Malebolge, where Kylo was revived and took a new fiendish form, along with his followers, while one of the worst damned escaped and caused havoc. Kylo in response revived Palpatine to destroy the Resistance as he fought the escaped monsters successfully. The escaped damned had Rey captured, but Finn slaughtered his followers and Rey beat him in a fight, leaving him to be killed by Kylo.

The rest of the Resistance had to cooperate and barely beat Palpatine by throwing him in a river, while Rey and Kylo had one last duel. Kylo brainwahsed her and ordered her to kill Finn, but he kissed Rey and broke the hypnosis. The two heroes had to beat Kylo's new form together. Afterwards, they married, knowing that they might not have the chance later.

The surviving rebels got to their destination. The Cold Heart of Hate. They had to fight abominations like Darth Nihilius, Ice Dragons, Phasma and a phantom of the Beast. 

But the Beast was still alive and fought Finn in an epic duel. Finn used his full potential, but he still lost and the strongest Dimensional Guardians had to fight bravely to defend him. They managed to weaken the Beast a lot, but he was too strong and still won. He tried to kill Finn, but Rey jumped and took a savage hit.

That enraged Finn, who, rejuvenated and murderous, destroyed the Beast, his kingdom and his legacy. But he had to give his life. Rey still tried to raise her child. It was revealed that she had twins and she had to raise them both alone. 

But Finn was given by God the chance to come back. He took it. And raised his two little blessings.

Ten years passed. Rey is now the Grand Jedi Mistress, Finn is her bodyguard, their children Padawans and Poe the chief of the Galactic Police. 

However, the Dark doesn't die. It only sleeps. And it doesn't sleep. It waits. The Son managed to find a way to free himself from Mortis using some old worshippers of his.

Rey sensed him. She wanted to go by herself. Alone. Finn had to stay and watch the children as they celebrated their triumph over the First Order and the Underworld. 

_Present day_

Rey gets to Dathomir, only to be greeted by Assajj Ventress and Savage Oppress. She ignites her saberstaff. She has now more than ten years of practice and believes she can take both. 

But then she sees C-3PO with red eyes behind them. "Greetings, Mistress Rey. I am happy you came to rescue me. I was so worried."

Rey uses the Force and senses a very dark aura around the droid. "C-3PO... what's wrong?" 

The two Dathomirians charge at Rey, but she pushes them back with the Force. They quickly stand up. 

The protocol droid gets between the three. "Hey, hey, hey! No violence. Don't fight each other." Ventress and Oppress bow down to him. 

Rey is puzzled. "Since when do you two bow down to captives?" 

C-3PO speaks. **"I AM INDEED A PRISONER, KIRA SKYWALKER. THESE TWO JUST TRY TO SET ME FREE. SADLY, UNTIL THE SEAL IS BROKEN, I NEED A VESSEL. YOU TWO, STEP ASIDE. I WILL DEAL WITH THE GIRL."**

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the real plot! The Son vs Rey! Place bets!


	2. The Rise of Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts the Son of Mortis. He proves to be too powerful, even at his weakest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was the warm-up! Now the real story begins.
> 
> Again, TROS never happened in this series. But here it does play a small role. Let's find out what!

Rey steps forward. She feels sorry for having to strike C-3PO, but he has been damaged before, so she believes she can repair him. Moreover, with no vessel, the Son will be forced to return to Mortis, and he will kill billions otherwise. 

She charges forwards with her saberstaff, almost as fast as sound, and performs a leap attack. The droid uses a mild Force Push and throws her on a tree. 

**"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN. THIS IS ONLY AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE. AS KIDNAPPING AND INVADING MINDS IS."**

"I am not the fool you think I am, Son of Mortis. I am Rey, the Jedi Mistress, and wife of the Liberator of the Troopers!" Rey casts Force Lightning, but the Fanged God yawns and uses a red electric barrier to casually stop it. 

**"YOUR CHANCES TO DEFEAT ME ARE ZERO PERCENT."**

"Don't tell me the odds." Rey charges again, this time with rapid slashes at the deity. The Son dodges all the quick strikes without even moving his feet. Then he flicks her with his little finger and knocks her down. 

Rey has a lot of practice and lifts about six trees with the Force, one by one. Then she throws them at her adversary. He uses the Force to blow them apart.

**"YOU ARE DISRESPECTING NATURE, KIRA SKYWALKER. THIS IS NOT THE WAY OF THE JEDI. EVEN THOUGH I AM ALSO THE GOD OF HUNTING, I HATE SENSELESS DAMAGE TO MOTHER NATURE."**

Rey does no longer respond to his taunts, instead she charges like a Rancor for powerful saber slashes with the aggressive style of Djem So. Because his vessel is fragile, the Son blocks the strikes using thick red magic barriers. Then with a kick to the belly he makes her throw up blood. 

The Fanged God puts a hand in Kira's forehead. **"YOU FOUGHT VERY WELL FOR A MORTAL. BUT I AM NO MORTAL. YOU SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THE BEAST'S PROPHECY, KIRA SKYWALKER. HIS INFLUENCE WOULD STILL SAVE YOUR GALAXY FROM CERTAIN DOOM."**

"D.. do you work for him?" 

The Son leaves a genuine laugh. **"NO. NEITHER DOES HE WORK FOR ME. I AM THE SUPERIOR ONE, AND HE PRETENDED TO BE ME. THE ONLY REASON HE GOT MUCH FURTHER THAN ME WAS THAT I WAS STILL SEALED. NOT ANYMORE. BUT... WE STILL AGREE AT SOME THINGS."**

Rey's vision goes black. 

When she wakes up, she hears about a hidden planet called Exegol. Palpatine has been restored to life. Strange. It's supposedly only a year after the Battle of Crait. Palpatine didn't revive himself at all! 

She and her friends go to a desert planet and the Knights or Ren follow them. Something is wrong. Dead wrong. The Knights of Ren weren't so similar to each other. And they had lightsabers, except Krugg who had a laser axe. 

Then she learns that she is a Palpatine. "No... it's all a trick! A trick! The Son... he is doing this!" 

The final nail was when she was about to fight Kylo and Finn came all the way to help. And Rey pushed him back with the Force. That made her snap. "Nice try, Fanged God! But I am not an ungrateful little bitch! I am not the monster you show me to be! I am not a Palpatine! I am a Skywalker! Now... GET! OUT! OF! MY! **HEAD!** " 

She leaves a thunderous roar as her eyes turn yellow and she uses the Force around her, causing an explosion. "I would never hurt Finn! Not when I know he comes to help me! What you created here was a mistake!" And she casts the strongest Lightning Bolt she ever did. The blue thunderbolt flies at the Son, who merely smiles. And with a single finger he casts his own Force Lightning. It's blood red, even stronger and Darker than the inhuman purple. 

To his surprise, Rey's bolt and his are equal. For a moment, it seems Rey is going to win the clash. Only difference is... only she puts all of her effort. The Son now uses a full palm. And the clash ends immediately in his favor. 

He approaches the Grand Jedi Mistress and seizes her by the neck. **"BELIEVE IT OR NOT, IT GETS BETTER. YOU GET TO HEAL KYLO REN. THE MAN WHO HURT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS. AND IN THE END, AFTER YOU DESTROY PALPATINE, YOU AND BEN, WHO REDEEMED HIMSELF, KISS."**

"He believed I was nothing. He kidnapped me. Why would I kiss that man when Finn was the one who was always there for me?" 

**"BECAUSE YOU AND HIM HAD A DYAD, SUPPOSEDLY. YOU HAD A PART OF EACH OTHER'S SOUL. BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT COMMON SENSE, THE BEAST WAS TO BLAME. HE WOULD FUCK UP WITH SOULS TO PREVENT PALPATINE FROM WINNING WHILE CORRUPTING YOU AND PRETENDING YOU ARE STILL A PARAGON OF VIRTUE. IF IT HAPPENED, THOUGH, I WOULD ROOT FOR SHEEV. HIS ACTIONS WOULD MAKE ME SO STRONG THAT I WOULD BREAK THE SEAL. PLUS, THE BEAST WOULD BE OCCUPIED."**

"Palpatine would try to betray you, though."

**"PALPATINE? SURE. HE IS CLEVER. HE IS CRUEL. HE IS POWERFUL. FOR A MORTAL. BUT, IN SPITE OF ALL HIS POWER, HE IS STILL BUT A MORTAL.**

**WHILE I..."**

The Son puts Rey into a deep sleep. 

**"AM A GOD!"**

Then he turns to his servants. **"I NEED HER ALIVE. SHE HAS THE POWER OF LIGHT AND DARK. WITH HER ENERGY, I CAN BREAK THE SEAL. THEN, EVERY GALAXY WILL BOW DOWN TO THE SON OF MORTIS."**

In the Festival of Pot Day, Finn feels Rey's presence fading. "No! REY!" For ten years, his powers laid dormant. His wrath was gone. 

But now... his irises turn blue again. "Today, we celebrated me killing a dark deity. Now, _let's make them **two.**_ "

Mara looks at her dad as she has never seen him before. Not like this. "Father! What happened?" 

"Rey is in danger. You two, stay safe."

"What are you going to do?" 

"Through the Force I sensed that the Son of Mortis is in the Galaxy. I am going to find him and make him pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the performance of the Son? He is much, much weaker than his prime, and now Rey has twelve years of practice. 
> 
> TROS was good, but TROS Rey was... not. In this old verse, it was basically the Beast's prophecy coming true. He truly believed in it.


	3. For his soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shows his children what he was hiding for ten years.

Finn is lucky. He could barely pilot to save his life and only did so once, in Naboo, to get to the deity that would be later known as the Beast. He didn't care he was facing a demigod stronger than Rey. He didn't care that the entity raised a lot of points about Finn's past. It would be easy to leave Rey to die then. He himself would have nothing to lose, nobody would ever know.

But _Rey was in danger._ He did not care about what would happen to him. She was about to die. He and only he could do something. And he did. 

This is how he got here. He didn't care about what was easy. Never did. He only cared about what's right. 

His choice costed him a lot, including his own life. But he did never regret it. 

"Ok" he thinks "Rey is in deep trouble. Ten years. Ten years I was hiding my true colors from my own children. I hope I am not rusty."

Rey is captive with Temiri. She is talking to Assaj and Oppress. "How come in another timeline I am a Palpatine and here I am a Skywalker?" 

"In another timeline, the Son says, Palpatine used clones. Also, in that timeline, when Palpatine went down for good, the Beast was still strong. And his influence actually started getting to you."

"Does Finn forgive me for what I do there? Kissing that kidnapping, murdering bastard is something I would never do!" 

"Oh, there are two different timelines for that too! And then they split in plenty. In one of them, Finn actually leaves you for good!" 

"How do you know that?" 

"The Son... he is so strong in the Force he knows every timeline."

"Is there any outcome where he loses?" 

Ventress smiles. "Yes. Don't worry... the Son will not kill you. In a timeline, he does immediately murder you after besting you in a fight. Without a Chosen One's power, he never managed to break the seal and restore his full strenght. 

Your husband, in his anger, became a dangerous and vengeful being, and the Daughter gave him more prowess than ever. So, he managed to call forth all the Force Ghosts, including yours, and the Son was defeated."

"Nice to know that dying would derail the Son's operation." Rey doesn't plan to kill herself. No, not at all. She survived through a lot of things. She saw Finn dying in front of her. She saw her children dying too, and they weren't even born. She has experienced enough. By some miracle, Finn, Lando and Mara all came back to her. She can't afford to lose them again. She thinks of them. Her family. How will they react when they lose her? Finn, he will be completely heartbroken. Even if she did go to someone who was not half as suitable for her as him, Finn would still try his best to make her happy. Lando. Lando always hugged his mother and asked her for sweets and training. She remembers his sweet, sweet voice. "I love you, mommy."

Mara. She and Rey did argue a lot. Mara loved shopping, Rey did not. They also argued about food, or even if Anakin or Kenobi was better. Rey always preferred her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. But the two still loved each other and being Jedi. 

Poe. Rey and Finn were a couple, but he was the best friend of both. They wanted to hang out with him and Jessika as much as possible. After losing Snap to those nasty Malebranche, the remaining friends grew closer. Poor Poe, he never stopped mourning his old friend. But his sacrifice did help the Resistance eradicate an enemy much fouler than the First Order. 

Poe would certainly miss Rey too. He would look everywhere for her. 

Rey would like to sacrifice herself to save everyone else... But she will not do it. She is not a nobody and never was. She has loved ones. A family. She will hurt them. Suicide is out of the question then. There is only one thing she can do. Try to escape. 

The Son is busy. He is floating in a field with gigantic boulders around himself. "I see the Demon-Eater and the kids came to the rescue. Mighty spirits of the Dark Side, show them your true might!" 

He managed to adjust his voice to C-3PO's so he would be less scary. It was effortless for the deity to do so.

Soon, Finn, Lando and Mara encounter apes made of the Darkness. Finn fires his blaster, but it takes about five shots for an enemy to actually die. "Switch to the lightsabers!"

Lando draws his green saber and leaps forward, cutting an ape in two. Then he uses the Force and pushes two of the monsters away before spinning and striking another monster. 

Mara swings her pink lightsaber in rythum, syncing with the song of the Force. This way, she is able to predict the fast moves of the enemies and dodge or block them. She manages to duck a punch hard to see with the human eye and cut off the enemy's hand. Before it can regrow it, the next blow in at the waist, and it's lethal. Mara proceeds to pull an ape closer with the Force and impale it with her saber. 

Finn isn't potent in the Force, but has gained a lot of skill. He uses his blue lightsaber, bright as his soul, to decapitate a savage beast and then lands a flying kick to another creature. 

These apes would slaughter normal troops, but Rey's family is anything but that. They are all trained by her.

But the Son can now summon far tougher troops. Manta Rays and Banthas made of pure Darkness appear as reinforcements. 

"Dad" Lando asks as he brings a manta ray down "when you fought the Beast, was his army easier or harder?"

Finn barely avoids a Bantha and jumps over it, cutting off its head. "This enemy looks easier. But they seem not to have their best troops... Let's not reach a conclusion yet. One things is sure, this is not the same army." He does a backflip and shoots an ape in mid-air, narrowly missing its head. When he lands, he tries again, but actually manages to hit the eye this time. Then the other eye and then the forehead. "Three hits. Seems like I found a weak point." 

Mara fights off two Banthas simultaneously, while Lando sees a manta ray aiming at her back. He takes the hit and is knocked down, allowing Mara to draw her blaster and shoot the spirit dead. Finn confronts an ape larger than the others... Who goes down in two saber hits instead of one. "Well, progress."

Lando gets up and jumps really high, splitting a manta ray in two. "You are half the creature you used to be!"

Mara fights another big ape, slides under its fist and cuts off its leg. Then she goes for the head. "The bigger you are, the harder you fall!"

The Son sees them fighting off his hordes. "No. I will not interfere... Rey will try to escape and might have a chance if I am not around. Instead, I will test them with the biggest monster I can think for now."

All the enemy spirits are destroyed. Mara Force Heals Lando. The family keeps exploring Dathomir. They face off against regular Nightsister Zombies and green Spirits. These would be a serious problem if Finn never had to fight worse and his children had no training. 

But suddenly, the ground trembles. Roars are heard. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lando remarks. 

The ground shakes more and more. And a monster appears, pushing trees away. It's a Rancor... Only it's twice as big, pitch black with red eyes and also has two heads and four arms. 

"Ok, we stand no chance against this."

"We do, Mara. For ten years I hid how I beat the Beast exactly. Time to show you how..." Finn gets in front of the monster and tries to transform, only to fail and get punched very hard. 

He struggles to stand up. "I can't do this willingly. Piss me off."

"If you die, we die!"

"I hate blasters!"

"This thing is going to eat us!"

Finn panics. "Not working!"

The Rancor raises its fist.

"Mom should be with Kylo, her cousin! He was better than you always!"

"Oh, and what will you do to this beast? You never killed the Beast! You lied!"

Finn's eyes change color. They are now a bright, glowing blue, like his lightsaber. The monster swings its fist... But at the last second, it collides with his. The Rancor's arm starts showing cracks from the impact... And completely shatters!

As Fierce Finn and the two-headed Rancor roar at each other, Lando turns to Mara. "Seems like it worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this is the sequel of a sequel of an AU? I believe I explained enough.
> 
> Miss Fierce Finn and his asskicking? Hadn't actually written Fierce Finn since August. Will the Rancor be a worthy opponent? 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	4. Beast brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fierce Finn is back! 
> 
> However, he has to face challenges that would cause trouble to even him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss this story? Yes, this is a new chapter!

The shadow Rancor reels, roaring in pain because of its broken arm. But it is no ordinary Rancor and attacks with claw swipes with its remaining three.

Fierce Finn is a little rusty, but still manages to dodge most of the attacks. It had been a long time since he was like this, and the last time he had fought the hardest battle of his life. 

However, his rust proves to be trouble when he gets punched and knocked backwards.

"Dad!" Lando charges at the monster, while Mara rushes to assist her brother. However, the creature fires red beams from all four of its eyes and the two Padawans barely manage to parry them. In the end, the beams prove too strong and both children are injured...

Finn is not going to stand for it. He rushes at full speed and punches the savage Rancor in the stomach, actually sending it flying! 

The Rancor springs low and leaps like some smaller predators at Finn like he was a Bantha. However, Fierce Finn has less intelligence and can't use weapons... but the boost in strength is immense. Finn dodges the leap, grabs the Rancor by the tail and sends it crashing towards some trees!

However, the black beast gets up, not afraid at all, and fires its beams. Finn sees they are really hard to dodge and raises his hands to block them instead. He succeeds in doing so, but not without struggle.

The Son's creation is not finished. It opens both of its mouths and unleashes two really powerful streams of Darkness at the Trooper Liberator. 

Finn raises his hands to block again...

But this time his strength fails him. The Darkness breaks his guard and sends him flying backwards. Finn clutches his arms, which hurt a lot, and gets up. Then he prepares another punch. 

However, the huge creature manages to land a punch first and stun Finn for a second. Then it grabs him by the arms and opens both of its mouths, threatening to bite his head off! 

In his prime, Fierce Finn could turn his hands into drills and break free himself, however the young man hasn't been like this for a decade, so he can't do so right now.

However, Lando and Mara see their father in mortal peril and rush to help. Rushing forward, they both throw their lightsabers at the abomination's waist like spears and use the Force to make sure their aiming is completely accurate.

The sabers, green and pink, pass through the monster's thick hide and make it flinch, dropping Finn in the process. 

"Now, Dad! Finish this monster off!"

Finn gets to his feet and charges again, throwing multiple punches faster than the human eye can see. The Rancor retaliates with its three hands and also throws rapid fists. 

The children are very worried about the outcome... they already had to intervene. 

However, one of the Rancor's arms breaks when colliding with Finn's multiple times. Then the tide starts turning. Soon, one more of the shadow beast's arms shatters. The Rancor puts all of its strength in a final strike. Finn lands multiple punches at the incoming jab. His hands are hurting from the effort, but in the end he smashes the last arm to pieces.

**"COME ON!"**

The two-headed Rancor breathes the two dark streams again, but the muscular human dodges both thick beams and dashes towards the Rancor. At the same time, Lando and Mara have recovered their sabers and wound the monster's feet. 

Fierce Finn jumps high and turns his right hand into a drill. He proceeds to pierce the beast's chest and destroy its heart. 

**"You were strong. But I am the Demon-Eater."**

Seeing no longer a threat, Finn calms down and becomes human again. 

"What was that, father?" Mara asks.

"The Daughter's gift... this is how I killed the Beast. Only I was more powerful then... I got rusty here and this almost costed my life. Thank you, Lando and Mara." 

After hugging his children, Finn leads the way to Rey.

With no more obstacles, the three reach their goal...

Right outside the Gate of Mortis. 

"REY!" yells Finn. "I am here to save you!"

"They don't have just Mom... they also have Master Temiri, C-3PO and R2-D2!"

The Son approaches. **"HELLO THERE, FN-2187. YOU BROUGHT YOUR CHILDREN WITH YOU? THAT'S... IRRESPONSIBLE OF A FATHER. WELL, AT LEAST YOU ARE BETTER THAN MINE... HE KEEPS US IMPRISONED FOR NO REASON."**

"C-3PO? What happened to you?" 

Assaj Ventress and Savage Oppress approach the family, accompanied by many green spirits. "The droid is the vessel for the Fanged God. The one who brought us back to life. Sadly, he can't break free from his prison and neither can the Winged Goddess."

Finn, Lando and Mara shudder. They know very well who "The Fanged God" is. 

The Son continues. **"HOWEVER, TO BREAK FREE OF THE PRISON, I NEED A CHOSEN ONE TO DESTROY THE SEAL. ONLY THE POWER OF THE CHOSEN ONES, THOSE WHOSE HEARTS ARE BALANCED, CAN DO SO, LIKE THE FATHER'S, BUT UNLIKE OURS."**

"And I suppose you need Rey for that. Well..."

Last day, Finn couldn't believe he would turn Fierce again, much less twice in a day.

Now he would be proven wrong.

**"... over MY DEAD BODY!"**

Just as angry as before, Finn charges at the Son. Ventress and Oppress send twenty spirits to stop the man, but he manages to effortlessly destroy them with his fists. The two Dathomirians are about to attack, but the Son immoblizes them. 

**"NO NEED TO RISK DEFEAT. HE IS MINE."**

Finn is confused. He sees C-3PO red, which means he is possessed... but he only fights with instincts. After resisting for a little, he charges, not caring about the vessel. He goes for a very strong punch...

But the Son enhances his own and hits first, drawing blood. Finn rips a boulder from the ground and sends it straight at the god, but the incarnation of the Dark Side dodges it with terrifying speed and allows Finn to attack again. Finn unleashes attacks which could destroy even the brutal demons, but the Son dodges all of them effortlessly. 

One punch is blocked by a thick red barrier. It blocks the attack completely, but gets cracks. 

Finn lands multiple punches at the barrier until he barely manages to break it. But the Son has teleported behind him.

**"YOU ACTUALLY BROKE IT. I AM IMPRESSED. THIS MEANS YOUR GIFT IS INDEED FROM MY SISTER. BUT A MORTAL CAN'T POSSESS THE FULL POWER OF THE GODS. I AM STILL STRONGER, EVEN NOW."**

And the Son charges a lot of blood red Force Lightning in his hands. Finn lifts another boulder and throws it. The Son unleashes an extremely powerful stream in both hands, blowing the rock up and actually striking Finn too, knocking him out!

The Son of Mortis has the entire family arrested. 

Lando and Mara manage to fight five spirits off, but are just no match for the pair of Ventress and Oppress. 

One hours later, Finn regains consciousness. "Where am I?" 

Ventress stands behind him. "You are just outside of Mortis." 

The Son starts pushing Rey forward. **"Break the seal."**

"No. I will not. I prefer to die than do so! Then you will remain like this forever and the people might stand up to you!"

**"Then I will kill your family, Kira Skywalker. Starting with the one who destroyed the Beast and made me waste some energy."**

"No! Give him a chance!"

The Son turns to Finn, Lando and Mara. 

**"I WILL CHANGE MY PLANS. ALL THE CAPTIVES, EXCEPT THE CHOSEN ONE, WILL ENTER MORTIS. THEY WILL HAVE TO PASS FIVE TRIALS OF POWER, WISDOM AND COURAGE. IF THEY SUCCEED, I WILL RELEASE THE CHOSEN ONE. FAILURE ONLY COMES THROUGH DEATH."**

"Bring it." Finn responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to update Old Timeline for a change of pace and because the story finally got feedback. Please give me some more!


	5. Trial of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and his children have to reach Rey through many obstacles. The Son doesn't plan to make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Son will talk either in his own voice or C-3PO's. His true voice is always in bold.

Rey is tied up in a pole. The Son is close to her, in the vessel of C-3PO. 

"Shame that you can't decide for your fate yet. I will let you do so if they manage to overcome my first trial and reach you. I hope your husband is in good terms with your children." 

"We are a happy family, Son of Mortis. And just because I am the strongest member of us it does not mean you can underestimate them."

"I will not. This is why they are not just facing my obstacles..."

Finn, Lando and Mara are warped in a jungle. They still have their weapons, for the Son wants to give them a chance for his amusement. 

**"THIS IS YOUR FIRST TRIAL. IF YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS CHALLENGE, REY WILL JOIN YOU."**

"Let's do this!" Lando responds.

And immediately they are all wrapped by vines. 

If Rey was there, she could use the Force and free them all, but she is not, and nobody, not even Lando, is so powerful as to break free. 

But Finn hears the voice of the Daughter. "Finn! Did you forget to train the Demon-Eater?" 

"The Prince is dead! I did not feel the need to use it again! I can't fight like I used to!"

"Then I will tell you what happens in another timeline. There is one that the Prince actually _wins!_ In this one, Rey is a clone of Palpatine, her Force Bond with Kylo becomes an imprint and even makes her ignore you and Poe for him!"

"I do not want to hear about the Prince or Kylo!"

"Oh, actually there are many such timelines. Oh, did I tell you Rey dies in that one?" 

"She doe **s what?"**

And Finn gets so angry that he rips the vines apart and also frees his children, whom he sees in danger. 

The Daughter leaves a chuckle. "Always remember that, my boy, when you really want to be enraged."

Finn, Lando and Mara advance. Finn is still Fierce and Lando and Mara have the sabers drawn. 

The second obstacle is a colossal wall of fire. The three have to pass through. In spite of Fierce Finn's immense durability, the flames are too hot even for him. But Lando and Mara remeber Rey's training.

"Mom always told us the Force can control even plasma. It can stop a blaster bolt. Fire is plasma too."

So, Lando and Mara use their full power and split the flames in two. Then all three manage to pass through. However, they are in for a surprise, as the Son has sent a wave of his minions at the three. 

It includes a fearsome Rathar, many Shadow Apes and some red and black Chess Pieces. All pawns, which have only one eye, are slow but hit hard. The red ones are stronger than the black ones. 

Finn remembers how Rey saved him from the Rathars. This time, he is not just a runaway Stormtrooper. He is the Demon-Eater, and will need _no_ saving! 

**"The Rathar is MINE!"**

The Rathar attacks him with its tentacles. However, Finn has started remembering what he can truly do in this form. He grabs a tentacle coming at him and rips it with his bare hands! 

Then he does the same in more and more tentacles. However, it takes him time. Precious time. And in the end, a tentacle grabs his leg and slams him to the ground.

"DAD!" 

Lando charges with his saber, but an ape lunges at him and knocks him down. It grabs Lando's throat and attempts to choke him to death... but it made the lethal mistake of fighting the son of Finn and Rey! 

Who manages to stab the primate through the stomach and kill it. As it leaves its last breath, Lando uses the Force to throw a heavy rock at a black Pawn. The Pawn survives, but Lando finishes it off with his green lightsaber.

Mara uses her pink one and cleaves three apes. But another black pawn tackles her from behind and knocks her down. "That hurt a lot, you know!"

She dodges a powerful headbutt and stabs the Pawn straight in the eye. 

Finn struggles to break free as more tentacles wrap him. The Rathar opens its mighty jaws... and eats him with its multiple sharp teeth. In the end, even Finn was no match for the monsters that destroyed the Kanjiclub and the Guavian Death Gang. 

Enraged, the children charge at the Rathar, but the pawns and apes gang up on them. Lando stabs a big ape in the chest and decapitates a small one. Mara uses the Force and sends several enemies flying. The two kids defeat a red pawn simultaneously. 

The Son's voice is heard. **"YES, CHILDREN OF THE CHOSEN ONE! GIVE IN TO THE DARK SIDE! AVENGE YOUR FATHER!"**

However, he turns to Rey to find her smiling.

**"FINN IS DEAD. NOBODY WILL SAVE YOU, CHOSEN ONE!"**

"I know."

**"So... you never loved him?"**

The Son shows some uncertainity into his voice. 

Lando jumps over a black pawn and stabs it in the back. Mara Mind Tricks an ape and makes it fight for her. Then she injures a red pawn.

However, they could not save their father.

Suddenly, the Rathar is feeling funny. And a dark brown drill emerges through its back. Then something like a battering ram strikes it from the inside several times and ends up creating a few more holes. Finally, Finn rips the Rathar's back open and catches its tentacles, forcing it to eat them before ripping its jaws open.

His own children are scared of their father. He did not usually even yell at them. But even after seeing Fierce Finn in action, they did not see why the legends had him as a hunter of horrors. Until now.

Fierce Finn approaches the enemy forces slowly but steadily. A large ape lunges at him, but gets backhanded through the skull. A red Pawn actuaply headbutts him, making him flinch.

The Chosen One's husband turns his right hand into a mallet and smashes the durable creature in one hit. The rest of the Son's minions fight to the last one, but they all fall and Finn returns to his true self. 

He hugs his kids. "Were you afraid?" 

"Not for ourselves, Dad. For you."

Lando also admits he was a little scared _of_ his father. Mara doesn't, because she was close to her mother, who was often fearless and a warrior. 

There is another challenge. They all have to jump over a Sarlacc Pit and the distance between the too cliffs is way too long. The kids, much to Finn's worry, jump first, and succeed effortlessly. But Finn is not so strong in the Force.

He jumps across the giant chasm, but nearly falls to his slow and painful death... however, his children manage to catch his hands and save his life!

Next they see a shortcut where Rey is in a cage. However, the Son did say he would not kill her. Meanwhile, an innocent family is assaulted by some Shadow Bantha. They will die without the help of the three Padawans.

Finn is tempted to go save Rey, but she can wait. They can't. And he starts shooting at the shadows, managing to kill one on the spot and luring the others towards him and his children. The blaster bolts weaken the shadows, and when they finally get close they meet three lightsabers. One blue, one green, one pink. Which cut the wounded monsters down to size. However, one of them actually fires a red energy orb from its mouth. Finn blocks it with his lightsaber and his children flank it from the sides. 

The family is safe now. "Thank you for rescuing us! We would have been goners without you!"

"You are welcome!" Mara responds. "We simply did what we had to do!"

But the Son's voice is heard again. **"YOU CHOSE THOSE PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW OVER THE CHOSEN ONE? VERY WELL. THIS MEANS YOU MUST TAKE A LONGER WAY."**

Which includes some lava waterfalls. Some good timing and use of the Force gets the three through them. 

In the end they find Rey again, chained to a pole, and the Son close to her. 

Lando is extremely worried. "Mom!"

Mara is curious. "Why is my mom chained to a pole now? Before she was in a cage."

The Son crosses his arms. "Because this Rey is the real one. That one was a fake, a shadow creature more powerful than the two-headed Rancor, who would have killed you all. Unfortunately, nobody of you wanted to ignore people in imminent danger to take the easy way to victory. I have one last trap for you before you win, however..."

And a shadow of a Wampa attacks. The same one who attacked Luke Skywalker! Luke described it as something scary, even though he still beat it. 

Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi. 

Rey's destiny. Finn's destiny. Lando and Mara's destiny. 

Finn shoots it with his blaster, but the Wampa survives and strikes him with its claws. As he struggles to get up, Mara pushes the Wampa back with the Force and straight into Lando, who gives a nasty cut into the beast's back.

But the Wampa punches Lando _hard_ and knocks him down, making him dizzy. Then it charges at Mara, dodges a saber slash and grabs her. It is about to eat her alive, but Finn performs a Force Push and then draws his blaster and shoots the creature in the arm. This allows Mara to stab the monster in the chest and finish it off.

The Son steps between Rey and her weakened family members. "Good, good. But I lied. I am the Dark Side incarnate. So, now you have the final test. To beat me in a fight. Only one can do so and they have to do it alone."

"Me!" Lando yells. "I will make my parents proud!"

"No, me!" Mara responds. "I am not forgiving you for what you did to my mother and father!"

"Stop it!" Finn shouts. "You two stay safe. I want a rematch. I don't care if he kills me!" 

"No, Dad! You are hurt enough! Let me fight for you!"

"No, me! Me! Me!"

The Son steps back. "You all succeeded. See you four in the next test!" 

And when Finn frees Rey from her chains, she falls into his arms. And neither want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this story is still alive! 
> 
> Did you like this trial! Or do I need more detail?
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	6. Trial of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Son has not been defeated yet! Rey is free, but now all four must use their heads to solve some bizarre puzzles and fend off the chess pieces working for the Son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this story is still going. Over halfway through. I hope people still care about it...

Rey has reunited with her family. She refuses to leave Finn's warm embrace. Then she also hugs her children. She missed them so much! 

However, as all four plan to make a run out of Mortis, a red and black barrier stops them. Rey tries to cut through it with her lightsaber. However, it's too thick. Finn uses his blaster and concentrated fire. That doesn't work either, and the last one even reflects back at him and wounds his arm.

The entire family tries to disable the barrier with the Force. Still hardly any effect. Only Rey dents it a little.

The Son's deep voice echoes. **"YOU ARE NOT TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT. YOU MIGHT BE THE DEMON-EATER, THE CHOSEN ONE AND TWO VERY PROMISING PADAWANS, BUT YOU ARE ONLY NOT DEAD BECAUSE I LOVE THE IDEA OF CHALLENGE. BEING STRANDED IN MORTIS BORES ME. ALL I WANT IS FREEDOM."**

"You know" Lando replies "I almost feel bad for him."

"I have pitied dangeous creatures in the past, Lando." Rey replies. "Never again."

She remembers the battle against Kylo in the Omnicide. His last words as he died, which showed where his heart truly belonged. She sometimes still has some nightmares about him, in his human form or Malacoda, but Finn is always there to comfort her.

"I know it's awful, but it's not real. I am here." Finn always said that. He and their children made Rey's heart warm. 

Since Kylo, Rey couldn't bring herself to show pity to criminals. 

The Son's voice is heard again.

**"YOUR NEXT TRIAL BEGINS. IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE AND FACE YOUR LAST MAJOR TRIAL, BRAWN IS NOT WHERE YOU WILL PRIMARILY RELY. ARE YOUR MINDS SHARP ENOUGH FOR THIS CHALLENGE?"**

And all four are teleported to a dungeon. 

The floor is full of white and black tiles.

It's guarded by some red chess pieces. Pawns, Knights and Rooks. They are quite strong in a straight fight, the four Force users will need to act smart.

Mara senses a hidden passage with the Force, but as she opens it with her pink saber, the chess pieces spot them.

Finn, Lando and Mara prepare the sabers. Rey tells them it's not needed. "These are not shadows, and I can feel life in them. They don't seem so smart..."

She Mind Tricks the Knights first, but they shrug it off.

Then she does that to the Pawns and Rooks. "Kill the Knights."

Being the two dimmest kinds of chess pieces, the Pawns and Rooks turn on the Knights.

The Grand Jedi Mistress and the three Padawans run through the secret passage and get in another room, with two machines that fire laser beams and two crystals who seem to need something, plus a locked door that is too strong for a lightsaber. The beams are also quite short in height. 

Lando and Mara place their lightsabers in the right angles to reflect the beams at the two crystals, making their parents proud. Finn feels something happening, but the door doesn't open! 

He uses the Force to sense what changed and finds an open eye, invisible, right above the door. He takes out his blaster and shoots it. The door opens.

The next trial involves stacking heavy crates using the Force while the floor has ice. Rey does most of the lifting, while Finn makes sure she doesn't fall due to ice, while Lando and Mara help the boxes stay afloat.

After they all manage to make a way, they run at a corridor... where they encounter a shadow of a Sarlacc right before the exit.

"It's in the worst position. We can't just jump over!"

Lando uses the Force. "There is another way out. I sensed a passage right underneath us. All of you, hold still." He cuts through the icy floor with ease and they all drop to another room with tiles similar to a chessboard.

Except... Rey senses something that makes their job much harder. "Don't step on the black tiles! They have landmines inside!" 

Following the experienced Jedi's advice, Finn, Lando and Mara make sure to step only on the white tiles. Halfway, it suddenly looks easy. 

But the Son sends something to make it harder.

Shadow Stingers. They aren't much of a fight, but can fly. Finn takes charge for once. "The lightsabers won't be any good! They fly and attack from afar! Blasters at hand, open fire!"

Mara manages to shoot a Stinger dead, but another fires a sting and she jumps to dodge... but due to the momentum, she is about to land in a landmine! Rey uses the Force and saves her daughter, while with her other hand fires her blaster for cover and grazes a Stinger. 

Lando uses the Force and brings one of the Stingers straight at a landmine, making it explode. Then he shoots another shadow in the wings. Finn manages to shoot four Stingers in a row, with no miss, but a sting grazes his shoulder. 

"Ow! That almost hurt!" 

The last Stinger drops dead when Mara shoots it.

Then they all make sure they pass safely on the other side.

Where they have some more things to do. 

The next room is one that has a Shadow Sentry.

This guard is immune to the blasters, as Finn finds out, and fires plasma rockets from its hands.

"I expected this to be Wisdom!" the dark-skinned father complains.

"Which, Peanut, means there will be an underhanded way to deal with this!"

"I provide the distraction! Don't get too close to him!"

Finn fires his blaster three more times and then makes grimaces at the creature. Having its full attention, he dodges several incoming rockets. However, two explosions get a little close to him and the blast of the second one knocks him down.

However, Lando and Mara step on two switches that make the ceiling lower. Finn feels the ground separating from his feet and gets thrown at the very start of the room, where he realizes the ceiling doesn't lower.

It was Rey, who realized what the switches did and saved Finn's life. They activated a crusher, which was too heavy even for the fearsome Shadow Sentry. Due to being a shadow, there is no blood, but it gets crushed all the same.

After it gets back up, the four run to one more corridor and use the Force to jump over spiked pits. Rey senses some Tile Worms, which disguise themselves as ordinary tiles to get prey. Mara uses the Force to rip them from their positions and all four use their lightsabers to finish them off.

The path of the four is blocked by an electrical fence. Rey gestures for the others to stand back. "Luke's training is very useful. And a true Chosen One... knows a lot about the Light and the Dark. Sorry, Finn."

She puts her hand in the fence and gathers all the electricity... then she aims it at the generator and fires, causing a short circuit and disabling the fence! 

"I believe that was a shocking display."

The four finally reach the exit, where they see Master Yoda in the flesh. "Congratulations! You passed the Trial of Wisdom! Soon, you will only need the Trial of Power to be set free. 

You proved yourselves worthy, and I will give you the prize you deserve."

"Grand Master Yoda? You are revived?" 

"Yes, child. The Daughter of Mortis can give life to others. Obi-Wan told me that."

Rey gives Yoda her hand.

Finn turns to the kids. "I don't know how, but she found out he is an impostor."

Then Rey stabs Yoda through the torso, revealing a Red Bishop chess piece, which drops dead.

"My father knows a lot about Yoda. And the Grand Master doesn't talk like a normal person. Like this, he talks."

"Not gonna lie, he nearly fooled me, Rey. I was suspicious, but had no proof... the Daughter, though, can revive people."

The trial is now truly complete. 

There is only one task remaining. The hardest one.

The Trial of Power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which is your favorite puzzle in this trial?
> 
> I had a long time to put Finn and Rey as a team. Remember, in this timeline TROS never happened, so Finn and Rey have no reason to be apart, so they married and had kids.
> 
> Next chapter: the Trial of Power!


	7. Trial of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalkers fight with everything they've got in their seemingly last task. Will Rey and her family manage to succeed and escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter suggests, this one will have a lot, A LOT, of action! Can the family take on the Son's hordes?

The Son teleports in front of the four, still in C-3PO's body, and speaks with the voice of his vessel.

"I am actually impressed. You really have courage and wisdom, enough to keep you through hardships. However, these values need something else. Something that defines a true Jedi, a true warrior.

Now comes the hardest trial for you, mortals. My sister told me mortals can have unlimited courage, sometimes a lot of wisdom. She knows about courage, Father says he knows about wisdom. 

I? I know a lot about power. Power is what mortals lack in comparison to the likes of me. This is your last trial! The Trial of Power!"

The four are teleported in a corridor and are blocked by a colossal boulder. Lando tries to cut through the boulder and the walls, and would have succeeded if not for the Son's powers, which made them impenetrable.

**"THIS WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA IF YOU WERE STILL IN THE TRIAL OF WISDOM, BUT NOW, BRAWN WILL SAVE YOU, NOT BRAINS."**

Rey starts lifting the colossal boulder, but she struggles. In normal conditions, she is the strongest of the family. But her Force abilities start failing her. However, Lando and Mara also use the Force to help their mother.

Finn decides to help another way. "You can do this! I am proud of all of you! You are Rey Skywalker, and you are my beloved children!"

After that, he also uses what little Force power he has, and the four manage to lift and throw the rock away. 

Then the four are attacked by vines that threaten to choke them to death. Fortunately, nobody gets caught off-guard because they sensed them with the Force, and they all are about to draw their sabers. Finn, Rey and Lando manage to cut the first vines, but Mara is a second too slow and gets grabbed.

"Sister!" Lando shouts as he cuts off another vine.

Finn, determined to save his daughter, hacks his way to her, even though she was behind him and the exit was in the opposite way. After he defends Lando from a sneaky vine, he rushes to his daughter and chops the vines holding her off. Another vine attacks Mara, Finn cuts that one too, allowing Mara to draw her saber and defend herself from the next one. 

The four are hacking their way to the exit, until the Son focuses the vines on Finn and wraps him for causing him so much trouble. 

Rey turns to her children. "Mara, time to repay the favor! Remember the skill I taught you and was hard with this saberstaff?" 

"Yeah."

"Use it! It's our safest bet!"

"And if I hit Finn?" 

"The Force will guide you, my daughter."

Mara throws her saber like a boomerang. She seems to be about to accidentally hit Finn...

But Rey uses the Force to correct the saber's route and easily cut all the vines, but not her husband. 

Two vines were about to attack her from behind, but Lando managed to cut down both.

Now all four manage to escape...

And they are in a giant room that can be described as an arena with chess motifs.

Lando turns to the others. "I have played a lot of Hologames. And, I tell you, I have a horrible feeling about this."

"What can possibly come here? Darth Vader and a hundred Royal Guards?" 

Rey glances at Mara. "You know, the previous Chosen One's soul is too balanced to be used by either the Son or the Daughter. If the Son could use it, he would be free without having to possess C-3PO!

Which is why he needs me alive!"

"Damn it, Mom, I made a simple joke! No need to turn it into a lecture again!"

"She has a good point, though!"

"And you, Dad, always agree with Mom!"

"Not really... once she ran from us with no warning and went to her cousin, an abusive war criminal. It took a mission where I almost got tempted to turn coat for us to reconcile."

Rey turns to Finn. "We do not talk about that, EVER again! Got it?" 

"Got it."

Lando interrupts them all.

"Stop fighting! You know, enemies are coming! Shadow Apes and Red Pawns!"

"How many?" 

"I can't count!"

Finn draws his blaster. "So enough for everyone. Rise! Resist! REVOLUTION!"

And he starts shooting. Lando and Mara join.

Rey throws her saberstaff like a boomerang and manages to cleave three enemies at once.

"Mom, you said it was tricky with the..."

"That was a corridor, and I had to aim to cut the vines but not hit Finn. This is a wide arena with only enemies in front of us!" 

Mara does the same and cuts an ape in half. Then she shoots a Pawn, taking it out after several shots.

The Son is sitting on a throne made of shadow. He is talking to Ventress and Oppress.

"If they think I will stick to fodder, they are so, so misguided..."

Oppress bashes his fists together. "When can we fight?" 

The Son chuckles. "You will wait. But... not for long."

Back to the arena, the Shadow Apes and the Pawns, once a threat to the Jedi family, are now unable to even reach the four. 

However, a second wave comes. It has the Apes and Pawns, as well as Nightsister Spirits, but also Shadow Wampas, Shadow Banthas, Red Rooks and Red Knights.

"Oh my! This is not good! Not good at all!"

"Don't panic, Dad, we got this!" Lando replies and fires his blaster, striking a Wampa. The Wampa charges, but Lando uses the Force to slow it down and his green lightsaber to decapitate the creature. 

He is about to get rammed by a Bantha, but Finn shoots it in the neck, dashes at full speed and shoots it some more times to kill it. Then he raises his saber to defend himself from a Knight's vertical strike. 

He blocks all the attacks of the chess piece and finds an opening at the enemy's chest. He manages to stab him and then slashes upwards, making a lethal cut to the Knight.

A green spirit throws a green energy ball, but Mara strikes it with her saber, reflecting it and killing the ghost. Then she throws some pebbles, ten at once, at a Rook. The Rook doesn't feel a thing...

Until a saberstaff emerges through its back! 

"Thanks, Mara!"

"No problem, Mom!"

Rey dodges a Wampa's swipe and rushes at it. She unleashes a flurry of slashes and cuts the monster to pieces. 

Finn manages to get on one of the Banthas and ride it. He uses it to charge at multiple Pawns, shooting them to weaken them before he finishes them off by ramming.

These enemies are not Stormtroopers, demons or even droids. They don't think of retreating, in fact, with no emotion at all, they keep attacking.

Rey uses her strongest Force Push and sends twelve Shadows flying away, while Finn shoots two of those in mid-air. Those shot don't survive.

Lando throws an Ape at a Bantha and then duels with a Knight. He manages to parry a blow and kill him with a riposte, but a Rook charges and gives him a hard headbutt, sending him flying. 

Mara slides under the shots of some spirits and defeats them with her saber.

Finn is knocked out of his Bantha by a Knight. "You son of a..." 

The Knight hops towards Finn, intending to finish him, but the Grand Mistress' husband makes a spin with his lightsaber, cutting the chess piece in half. 

Rey and a Shadow Wampa charge at each other, going for a slash simultaneously.

They pass from each other after a slashing sound is heard. 

Rey drops to a knee, blood dripping from her torso.

The shadow is cut in half and the upper half drops down to the floor.

Lando shoots at the Rook who headbutted him several times and avoids a charge. Then he lands a jab at the piece's torso and dodges a right hook. After he ducks a left hook, he lands a kick to the big guard and then jumps backwards. He rushes towards the Rook, leaps and strikes his head, finally killing him.

However, the Son, still sitting on his makeshift throne, clasps his hands. "Heh heh. Once, I showed Anakin the truth. Palpatine made him a little monster. I wonder... how can his descendants handle a big one?" 

And the Son sends a Glider, a colossal flying fish that comes through the ceiling. From the ground emerge a few Red Bishops, who worship the creature. The Glider is seventy meters tall and one hundred and fifty meters wide, and two hundred meters long.

"Are we going to take on this thing? That can eat a Star Destroyer!"

"Dad, I think the Son is overcompensating."

"Language, Lando!" 

"Sorry, Dad!" 

Mara turns to Finn. "I thought you could take a demigod by yourself. Now, the entire family can take a big fish."

"Which, by the way, looks like a Sando Aqua Monster."

"Lando, you are a big nerd."

"It is useful."

The Bishops fire red beams from their staves, which are blocked by the Jedi. Finn, Lando and Mara shoot at them, while Rey Mind Tricks a surviving Rook to attack the Bishops and then uses her saberstaff to easily parry two red beams at once.

As she attacks a Bishop, the Glider spits a red energy bomb. Lando is not going to let the beast kill them all. He uses the Force and throws the explosive at the Bishops, taking all of them out. Finn shoots the Glider, but does nothing.

The Glider flaps its fins and creates a powerful gust of wind, sending all four Skywalkers flying. They all get up and fire their blasters at a concentrated point. However, they don't manage to inflict a single injury.

Rey leaps high and stabs the Glider with her lightsaber, making as much damage as a toothpick to a hardened soldier. The colossal shadow throws her off.

Then it spits a red bomb once more. Lando grabs it with the Force and throws it back into the monster's mouth. It damages and stuns the flying beast.

"How did you know, Lando?" 

"Hologames, Dad. You know, the ones you scold me for playing?" 

"Lando, I broke that door when I heard you were stuck in the game because you said a word I really don't want to hear." 

"Stuck?" 

"No."

"Whatever, keep playing games, but stop worrying your poor father!"

Meanwhile, the mom and the daughter have already started wailing on the monster. Finn and Lando rush at it and also slash with their sabers. 

After multiple hits, the Glider recovers and goes up with a spin, knocking all four down. Then it spits Stingers and throws blaster bolts from its fins.

"It's like a living Star Destroyer, and we fight it on foot! I wonder, Poe, where are you?" 

Elsewhere, the Pot Festival is over, and Poe, worried for his friends, orders his entire fleet to go to Dathomir when they all get ready. 

Back to the four, Finn shoots down the Stingers, but a magic sting grazes him. Lando waits for the next bomb, and the Stinger's mouth is filled with red magical energy.

However, it's not a bomb, it's a thick beam of pure destruction.

"Oh shit! RUN!" yells Lando.

The beam destroys even the floor, separating Finn and Rey from Lando and Mara.

The beast turns to the parents and throws another bomb, not wanting to send it on Lando's side.

But Rey has learned what to do and sends the bomb back, stunning the beast once more. And they all hack away, even the children who do so from behind.

After several hits, the Glider recovers and with a gust of wind throws them all back. Lando is about to fall on the gap the Glider created. 

"Help! Someone, help!" 

"I am coming, brother!"

The Glider is about to turn and shoot at Mara, but Finn draws his blaster and shoots the right eye of the beast. "Hey, ugly creature! You know, you should not harm someone's kids in front of them."

His irises turn blue and he leaps to strike the Glider in the jaw. When it flies higher, Rey sees he is going to miss. Not on her watch. She uses the Force to make him jump even higher, allowing him to strike the shadow's jaw with his lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Mara manages to save Lando's life. Lando uses a piece of the pavement and strikes the Glider, which barely feels it and spits an energy orb in his direction. The son of Finn and Rey strikes it with his saber, reflecting it and stunning the massive creature again. Then, with a stab between its eyes, he finally finishes it off.

"Bravo, Lando! We are so proud of you!"

After Rey's comment, they all manage to reunite and hug.

"We did it! We beat the living Star Destroyer!" 

"We are the best!"

"You know" Mara comments "the worst part is that there is always a bigger fish... imagine something even bigger."

"I hope not!"

They all reach the next room... where the Son is waiting.

As well as Ventress and Oppress.

"I thought you had 1 in a million to succeed. That was the most big and powerful beast I could make in this vessel. If you finish this trial, I will let go of your droid. Even though the gold suits my vessel a lot."

"Wait, it's not over?" Finn complains. "We just beat a monster the size of a Star Destroyer at least! On foot! There's more?" 

He charges at the Son, but the Fanged God uses ths Force and with a mild push sends him flying to the wall.

"Even if you do hurt me, remember, is this vessel so expendable to you? And, Rey, why so faithful to him? You know, in another timeline, where the Beast had won, he left you for one of his friends in another Galaxy. The slightest provocation would make him turn tail. He doesn't truly love you." 

Finn gets up. "You are wrong, o Fanged God. I would risk my life for her!"

**"SHE WOULD NOT APPRECIATE IT! VENTRESS, OPPRESS, YOU ARE THE FINAL CHALLENGE!"**

As the Son teleports away, the two Dark Jedi ignite their sabers and charge! 

Mara leaps at Ventress, but her saber strike is blocked and she gets kicked in the chin, drawing blood from her mouth. Lando shoots at Savage, but Maul's brother blocks the shots and gives him a hard left cross to the cheek.

Finn attacks Ventress with three quick slashes, but she parries all of them and lands a riposte through his torso. Rey Force Pushes Oppress towards a wall, but he recovers and does the same to her.

Mara performs a backflip and Force Pushes Ventress, allowing Finn to use the Force himself and send her crashing on her back before she could land on her feet.

As the double sabers of Rey and Oppress clash, neither able to overpower each other, Lando attacks from the side and manages to strike the Dark Side user with his green saber, allowing Rey to kick him in the face and land a jab to the Dathomirian.

Ventress locks her sabers with both Finn and Mara. Knowing she is only stronger than them separately, Assaj jumps backwards, but the two immediately follow her and attack as one person. Ventress is forced on the defense constantly, until she performs an aerial spin attack and manages to knock both of them down.

Oppress kicks Lando and knocks him down on his back. As the boy struggles to get up, Savage utilizes the one thing he is superior to Rey, physical strength. And he forces her into a saberlock.

"You are not facing an apprentice with an injured side and saber arm! You are facing one of the physically strongest warriors of Dathomir!"

Rey struggles to push him back. She utilizes the Force. "Savage Oppress, I could afford to let you win... but you did a mistake... you... hurt... my... son!"

The Force around her becomes more twisted, almost as Oppress'. Her eyes turn yellow, she starts pushing him backwards.

"No..." thinks Savage "... I need power! More power! More anger, as my brother taught me! Oh yes. My brother... cut in half by Kenobi... electrocuted by Sidious... replaced by that geezer, Dooku... stabbed by Obi-Wan... and now I am losing to a girl who had powers handed with no work... 

No... I refuse to lose!" 

Savage uses all of his anger, of all the traumatic events he experienced. Rey had the Dark inside her. But not to the point of Savage, which, coupled by his raw strength, overwhelms her. She is pushed back and Oppress lands a heavy strike, knocking her down.

Lando jumps from behind and manages to stab Maul's brother in the back. "This is for my mom, asshole!"

Still burning in rage, Savage turns and slams Rey's son through the floor, making it bloody. 

Meanwhile, Mara gets a jab in his shoulder. Finn shoots Ventress in point blank range, but she stops his shots with one saber and strikes him in the left arm so hard, she nearly cuts it off.

Finn's eyes change. They turn blue.

**"You two are excellent fighters. You would deserve to win... but you two harmed my family. Big mistake."**

As he is talking, Ventress slashes him across the chest with both sabers. Then she lands another aerial spin and a double flying kick. 

These make Fierce Finn flinch. He retaliates with a hard punch in the nose, breaking it and making a lot of blood come out. Then he jumps back and throws a blue energy sphere, but Ventress blocks it by raising both sabers. Finn punches the ground and makes a tremor in the direction of the former apprentice of Count Dooku. 

However, Savage Oppress charges at the Demon-Eater. He lands his heaviest strike, a slam powered by his saber and the Dark Side. This manages to knock Fierce Finn down.

However, Finn is finally used to his form once more. He turns his right hand into a drill and it emerges through Savage's big torso. 

Then the two trade a headbutt. Finn recovers first and kicks the dying Sith Apprentice down. However, Savage makes him lose his footing with a very powerful Force Push.

Ventress is about to assist Savage, but Lando and Mara flank her from the sides. She blocks both of them. The red sabers clash with the green and pink one, and they prove equal.

"I am proud of you, kids. If you live, you will become great Jedi."

A saberstaff emerges through her back. As it turns out, Rey is still able to fight, even though barely, and uses her remaining power to run through Ventress with her saber.

"When they live. You were good... but I am the Grand Mistress. And you messed with my kids."

Oppress is on his knees. "I don't regret this. I fought the legends of the Dimensional War, those who were from our Galaxy, and injured them both. Even if you kill me, Finn, I got my personal victory." 

The Demon-Eater is for a moment restrained. He does not want to kill this honorable, helpless man. 

"Kill me! Kill me and end my suffering! I got a great fight! I made Maul proud, for I fought the best of the best with dignity!"

Oppress finds enough power to charge once more with his double saber. Either he will injure Finn or he will have a honorable death.

Finn blocks the strike with his elbow, feeling a scorch, and with one last punch in the jaw he finishes Oppress off. 

**"I hope you and your brother can finally rest."**

And he immediately turns back to normal as he sees Oppress fall lifeless.

"I hope you and Ventress are satisfied with this battle."

The family, all injured by their last fight, reach the Fanged God himself.

**"WELL DONE, ALL OF YOU. YOU BEAT ALL MY TRIALS, AND I ACCEPT DEFEAT. YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS DROID, AS WE ARE STILL IN MORTIS."**

The Son gets out of C-3PO.

"What's happening? Where is R2-D2? What's wrong? I feel like I had a horrible dream!" 

Mara gives the golden droid a hug, because he needed it. Then the entire Skywalker family.

"Now, let's get out of here!" 

A red wall of Force Lightning stops them.

**"NOT SO FAST. IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE, THERE IS ONE MORE ENEMY FOR YOU TO BEAT... BY LEAVING THE VESSEL, I HAVE TO STAY IN MORTIS, BUT CAN NOW USE MY REAL STRENGTH. IT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, FINN. ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURES IN THE MULTIVERSE, IN THE FORM OF A SHADOW.**

**CAN YOU SURVIVE HIM THIS TIME?"**

As the final shadow emerges, Finn looks at its features. "Oh no... it's the Beast. It's him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite moment of the Trial of Power?
> 
> Can you find the references to "Don't Tell Me the Odds" and the New Timeline? 
> 
> Best fight? 
> 
> And yeah, next chapter, the Son sends out his trump card.


	8. The Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker family has another task to pass. The Son restores the Beast as a shadow. Now the family has to defeat the one creature that Finn fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> This story is getting closer to the end! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, for it's the return of a character prominent in the Dimensional War.
> 
> ... not Kreia, something so much worse.

As Finn recognizes the shadow, his blood is boiling. He remembers how this creature killed him and his children. Good thing they all came back to life.

This creature made Kylo more powerful than ever and attempted to unite him and Rey for a dark trinity.

The shadow shows long staight hair, a long nose, pointy ears, and it wears an armor and a cape. It also holds a greatsword. 

Mara sees her father showing fear.

"Dad? What's wrong?" 

The Son folds his arms. **"DON'T TELL ME YOU DID NOT MISS HIM, FINN! THE BEAST YOU HAD SLAIN, NOW RETURNS TO SERVE ME. GANONDORF DRAGMIRE! MAKE SURE I BREAK FREE!"**

Ganondorf bows down to the Son. "As you wish, o Fanged God." 

And with a roar the Prince jumps high and dropkicks Finn, knocking him backwards. Rey lifts a boulder and attempts to crush the shadow, but the once powerful Demon King stops it with a bolt of purple lightning. 

Then he dashes faster than the human eye can see and elbows Rey in the jaw. Then he punches her left cheek with the other hand, and with a spin sword slash wounds Rey further and knocks her down.

Then he raises his greatsword to stab her.

**"NO!"** yells the Son. **"STOP, YOU FOOL! I NEED HER ALIVE SO I CAN ESCAPE! I NEED A CHOSEN ONE!"**

The shadow performs the stab anyway, but Rey barely dodges by rolling. Lando and Mara attack at once with their strongest Force Pushes, but the shadow gets knocked backwards for only one inch. Then he retaliates with another purple lightning bolt and both children raise their sabers to block it. They do so, but the impact still knocks them down. 

Finn leaps high into the air for a saber strike, but the Prince blocks the blow with his greatsword and kicks him hard in the stomach.

"For a shadow, you kick pretty hard." Finn remarks as he spits some blood.

His irises turn blue as he goes for another strike, but the shadow hops backwards and creates a big Shadow Ball, that he punches and spilts in five smaller ones. One strikes Finn and leaves him open to a stab.

"It had been ten years, Sam Calrissian. So, you have two children, and I didn't kill them after all. Interesting. But you seem no longer able to defeat me. You should have kept training. Death is not an obstacle to a god."

Finn clutches his stab wound as his enemy draws the blade out. "Ugh... you know, fighting is not everything in life. No matter how much the First Order tried to beat it in my head." 

Ganondorf kicks him down on his back and stomps on his chest, making a crater. 

"So, what did you do all those years?" 

At that moment, the shadow is stabbed by three lightsabers in the back. One blue, one green, one pink.

Finn manages to get up and stab his forehead.

"I raised a happy family."

The Son, seeing the family is too tough for his most powerful shadow, and sensing a fleet coming towards Mortis, summons the Carriers. These are his most terrifying Shadows, sentient ships bigger and more powerful than Star Destroyers. 

One minute later, the entire Black, Red and Blue Squadrons appear to help the Skywalkers. However, they have first to take out the Carriers.

Poe is leading his pilots. "Ten years ago, we faced an evil that seemed scary, and lost many people. But we prevailed. We showed that mortals can defeat self-proclaimed gods. Now we face a similar threat, just bigger, but with more inhibitions. 

We will live to tell the tale! For death or glory!"

And the squadrons go in formations from three sides, Red from the left, Blue from the right, Black from the center. 

Poe orders the first barrage of blasters, which strike the colossal ships and do minor damage to their hulls.

"Don't these have a weak point? There has to be a weak point!"

The Carriers return fire and their devastating red beams approach the three squadrons rapidly!

Jessika gets grazed by a beam and returns fire with proton torpedoes, but these, even though they do take out a small part of a Carrier, fail to do any serious damage. Another red beam soars to her right and hits a Mandalorian pilot, blowing her up.

Poe fires at the Carriers, but can't find their bridge. Fortunately, these things have no shields at all and every shot hits the hulls. 

Unfortunately, the hulls are very tough by themselves.

As the three squadrons give the battle of their lives, Ganondorf keeps fighting the family, having survived the triple stab.

He now uses his dark greatsword to fight all four Skywalkers at once. Five rounds pass with no clear winner. 

Finn attacks with two fast jabs, but Ganondorf jumps to the left, where Mara awaits and slashes at the right time. The Prince gets hit, but he teleports behind the little girl and would have punched through her if not for a good Force Push from Rey. 

Ganondorf lands to his feet and summons Reapers.

"After this battle, I will restore demonkind to its former glory! And, even without me, the Sith or someone else will find the way to return. The Darkness is necessary for the so-called Balance of the Force!"

A Reaper attacks with his scythe, but Rey parries and kills him with one riposte. Lando shoots a Reaper a few times. The weakened creature teleports behind him, but Lando blocks and with a spin counter turns him into a black mist. 

Mara uses a Force Push to clear a path for Ganondorf, but the Reapers use their flight and nobody lands on his back. One teleports close to her, but she dodges his vertical slash and jumps to his right, doing an aerial spin attack that strikes the monster. Finn parries a sickle with his saber and uses his blaster to shoot the Reaper's head five times in point blank range. The Reaper vanishes into a black mist.

All surviving Reapers Force Push the family backwards, while Ganondorf fires multiple homing orbs at once, which strike all four family members. 

"Lando... Mara... there is a reason we have a celebration for the Beast being slain."

Rey recovers first, throws her saber like a boomerang and strikes two Reapers at once. Then she and a third Reaper use the Force and try to push back each other. Rey is the one who succeeds. Then she jumps and goes for a vertical stab, but her target teleports and grazes her arm with a skythe strike. She turns and cuts his body in half, disintegrating him. 

C-3PO panics. "I think the possibility of us dying is 20 to 1." 

However, seeing that everyone is distracted, he realizes Ganondorf is open... 

But can he hit him? He can't bring himself to kill anybody, and he knows he is outmatched. 

A Reaper approaches him. "You annoy me. I want your soul."

"Droids might have emotions, but we don't have real souls. In spite of being sapient."

"How does it work? You are artificial, yet have emotions. How..."

Lando manages to shoot the Reaper in the back several times. The Reaper gets destroyed. 

"Thanks, C-3PO!"

"No, thank you... what did I do, exactly?" 

Finn dodges a horizontal swing with a limbo and swings his saber diagonically. His attack is blocked by the Reaper he is fighting, but Finn pushes him back and stabs him.

"We will not get through if we are only from one side. Let's try to surround him!"

However, Ganondorf simply orders the Reapers to form a circle around him and makes black geysers of darkness come from below to make the job of the family harder. 

"I will kill you all at once!"

Outside of Mortis, the Carriers start getting weakened, and the pilots are experienced enough to avoid their beams. So the Carriers have to unleash the units carrying inside, the Lashers. Giant, dark red, space squids. Their tentacles and energy rockets are far harder to avoid than the beams of the Carriers.

However, as Poe and Jessika find out when they attack one simultaneously with Proton Torpedoes, the Lashers are far less durable. Soon, the two ace pilots destroy the first Lasher. 

The Red Leader also observes that the Carriers do have a weakness... when they send the Lashers, they open their mouths. The inside has to be far more vulnerable. 

The next time a Carrier opens its mouth, it gets shaken by the Red Leader's proton torpedoes. 

"Nice shot, Kaz!" Poe comments. "You make me proud!"

"I do my best!" Kaz replies as he accelerates to escape the tentacles of a Lasher. He manages to get far, but the Lasher opens its mouth and prepares to fire a rocket. 

Temiri, who was aware of the Son's return, is the Blue Leader and tries to help, but he has to fight another Lasher. The Lasher falls, but Blagg is too far away.

However, Red 8 goes at full speed and rams the squid about to attack Kazuda. The rocket still is launched, while Red 8 dies and takes the creature with him.

But the ramming makes the creature misfire at the last second. Kaz is safe for now.

"This is it!" Poe comments. "We can still triumph!"

Back to Mortis, two minutes later, the last Reaper falls by blaster bolts and Ganondorf is surrounded. He fires a purple lightning bolt at Rey, who dodges. She is ready for the next one, and she manages to redirect it... and send it back to the Prince's shadow!

However, the shadow blocks the attack. This distracted him enough, though, and all four Jedi attack at once. He tries to kill them with a spin, but they all perform a backflip and then leap again with their sabers. Lando dodges a dark beam coming at him and Mara stabs the Dark Lord in the back.

Ganondorf roars in pain. 

Lando slashes him across the chest and jumps out of the way of a wild swing. 

Then Rey rushes at him with a flurry of slashes, performing more and more cuts to his armor and cape. They all strike home and he is forced to one knee.

And finally, Finn jumps and stabs the shadow in the back of the neck, and the blade comes through! 

"All of these were for our fathers, whom you killed!" all four family members shout at once.

And Ganondorf drops to the ground.

The Son folds his arms. **"Well done. This shadow has just half of the Beast's power. Would not risk him becoming too strong, seeing as half the strength of his base form allowed him to somehow become sapient. That wasn't what I had planned, really. But even half power... "**

The Dark Lord recovers and hovers to the sky, darkness surrounding his right fist.

**"is a lot of power."**

And Ganondorf punches the ground so hard he creates an earthquake, and a devastating shockwave of darkness that knocks all four Jedi down, seemingly taking them out of the fight! 

The Son commands the victorious king. **"TAKE THE CHOSEN ONE AND USE HER TO BREAK THE SEAL OF MORTIS. NOW."**

The shadow goes towards Rey... and prepares to chop off her head instead. 

The Son does not tolerate disobedience, and he fires a bolt of red lightning, strong enough to force the monster to his knees. 

**"YOU THINK I AM OBLIVIOUS? YOU CAN MANIPULATE WORTHLESS CREATURES LIKE KYLO, BUT NOT THE SON OF MORTIS HIMSELF. SHAME, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE SECOND MOST POWERFUL BEING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH THE DARK SIDE."**

Ganondorf grabs Rey's arm and starts dragging her towards the seal. 

However, Finn's eyes turn glowing blue, his body becomes a mountain of muscle and he can see the world in black, red and blue.

He walks towards Ganondorf and taps his shoulder. When Ganondorf turns, Fierce Finn punches him so hard he is launched backwards. 

Meanwhile, in the void of space, one X-Wing is wrapped by the tentacles of a Lasher, but an A-Wing shoots the creature, bringing it down. A B-Wing manages to fire its most powerful beam and strike a Carrier as it was opening its mouth, making a hole through.

Poe does a barrel roll and dodges some beams, then he fires his blasters at a Lasher, weakening it. The Lasher wraps Poe's ship, but BB-8 electrocutes its tentacles, allowing Poe a clear finishing shot. 

Meanwhile, a member of the Blue Squadron gets shot down by a Carrier. Two more surround a Lasher and try to avoid its tentacles. Jessika manages to strike a Carrier's mouth and leaves before she gets shot.

Then she saves an Y-Wing from a tentacle that wrapped it. The Y-Wing destroys the Lasher by firing torpedoes into its mouth.

Kaz and the Red Squadron dodge fire from a Carrier.

"This is it! These ships are limited. Any damage to them counts!"

As the Carrier tries to open its mouth to send one more Lasher, the entire squadron fires proton torpedoes at once. 

Half of the Carrier gets blown up, but the rest is still functioning. 

"Come on! One more run!" 

Poe orders a member of the Black Squadron, a female Twi'lek, to go for reinforcements. When the pilot retreats, a Lasher goes after her, but Dameron is not going to let the creature get her. He fires his blasters and his torpedoes to the right side of the Lasher, damaging it. The Lasher attacks with a tentacle, but BB-8 electrocutes it and Poe fires another couple of tropedoes, destroying the nasty creature. 

The pilot escapes and Poe turns to see one of his men getting blown up by a Lasher's rocket. 

"I hope reinforcements come soon."

Meanwhile, Fierce Finn confronts the shadow of his archenemy, and manages to punch him in the gut. Ganondorf retaliates with a sword slash, but Finn turns his right hand into a chainsaw and blocks it. If it was the real sword of the Prince, it would cut through the chainsaw immediately, but now it just makes a dent. 

Then Finn lands a jab to Ganondorf's stomach, making him flinch. Ganondorf and Finn trade rapid punches.

"Soon, I will be restored to full power! And then stopping me will be useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!" 

**"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"**

Fierce Finn remembers his battle in Hell, where he could barely keep up with Ganondorf at his prime. But this... this is not the Dark Lord Finn used to fear. 

The two keep trading punches, but the Shadow's arms start cracking gradually. 

Ganondorf aims a right jab at Finn's eye, but Finn blocks it and manages to uppercut his enemy. 

Then they keep trading punches, but the Demon-Eater proves to be far stronger. And he manages to stun the Prince, turn his left hand into a hammer and strike him in the face.

**"You are not the being I once feared. You are just a hollow shell of him. You barely managed to become sapient. You know, if you hadn't killed my friends, family and so many innocents, I would feel even pity."**

The dark spirit remembers. He remembers the weaknesses of Fierce Finn. He raises his hand to blow him up from the inside. He fails. 

"But... you are not pure of... oh wait. This is a power I don't have right now. Even then, you still have your problems!"

He teleports behind Finn, who turns and throws a hand cross. The spirit teleports again and stabs the Demon-Eater in the back. "If I was at more of half the hundredth of my power, this would have been over."

He slashes Finn across the back, just like Kylo did on Starkiller, and then he charges his sword for the final blow. 

"DORIYAH!"

And Finn is actually launched and falls on his face.

However, Rey has recovered and uses Force Heal. It would kill her to make the rest of her family recover... but in ten years, she managed to perfect it and even heal herself among the rest of the targets, but she can't do it for a long time. 

Then she uses the Force to jump higher than ever. 

"Burn in the fires of your former kingdom, Ganon!"

And she manages to stab his brain with her saberstaff. It comes through and stuns the Prince. Finn has recovered due to Rey's healing and, with the added time, punches through the chest... only to discover the one advantage shadows have.

Few can think, in fact Rey believes Ganondorf's spirit found a way to hijack this shadow, but shadows have no hearts. 

The shadow starts recovering... but both Lando and Mara leap with their sabers. The shadow manages to catch both sabers with his bare hands and kick Finn.

Finn charges his right hand, as he had done the first time while in Cocytus. The fist glows with a blue light and Finn strikes Ganondorf in the face, disintegrating him. 

The Son claps slowly. **"Congratulations. You managed to defeat an empty shell of someone you had already defeated, only far weaker. You should be proud. However, I am going to escape by myself!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the idea of Ganon's shadow? 
> 
> No, I couldn't have him at full power because that would actually make him someone who got defeated twice at his best, or the family would not stand a chance.
> 
> And yeah, the fleet battle is not over. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	9. One last fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Son has been cornered. His trials are all passed, his strongest shadow defeated, his fleet is stalled by mortals!
> 
> However, he is not going to give up so easily! He is going to be free, even if he gets his hands dirty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The very end of the Old Timeline, first part of it at least. It had been a wild ride while it lasted.

The Son was **livid.**

**"DON'T THINK YOU HAVE WON! YOU WILL HAVE ONE MORE TRIAL TO CLEAR! YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!" ******

Finn, still Fierce, prepares the same glowing punch that killed the shadow of his archnemesis. He manages to land it at the Fanged God's chest, but the Son doesn't feel a thing.

The Son yawns and slaps Finn with the back of his hand, knocking him down. Finn gets back up and does a dropkick with both legs, but the Son teleports away. The Demon-Eater turns, his hands both taking the shape of sharp chainsaws, and makes an aerial spin attack before performing an X-shaped double slash. 

The Son manages to block it with his bare hands and looks in amusement as the man who has slain the Beast fires a blue energy ball. He shrugs it off, but the smoke it makes allows Finn to turn his hands into hammers and strike the Son's face. 

Rey rushes to help her husband, and she lands rapid jabs with her lightsaber at the deity, while Lando uses the Force and hits the back of the god's neck with a boulder. Then Mara slashes at his legs, allowing Rey to perform a Force Push and make the Son stumble. Finn gives another charged punch and the Son flinches. 

**"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? YOU ARE A CHOSEN ONE AND A GRAND MISTRESS, AND YOU ARE A HERO GIFTED BY MY SISTER, AND THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"**

The Son fires red Force Lightning and zaps all four of them, knocking them down. However, Finn manages to get up. 

**"I do not care you are far stronger. So was the Beast. But I never give up."**

**"YOU SHOULD KNOW WHEN TO FOLD."**

Finn charges once more, his hand changed into a lethal drill, which could pierce the skin of a Demon King. The Son yawns, blocks the powerful blow and lands a punch faster than the human eye can see, and faster than the Force can sense. 

This sends Fierce Finn ten meters away. 

**"AND IT WASN'T EVEN MY STRONGEST PUNCH."**

Finn is bleeding from his mouth, spitting a tooth. Good thing he can recover them in this form. 

But he can no longer fight back.

The Son prepares another red lightning bolt, smirking.

However, a yellow energy barrier stops the attack effortlessly.

_"Brother! Stop this madness! NOW!"_

Meanwhile, Poe dodges another beam from the Carriers. He manages to blow up a Lasher with his Proton Torpedoes, but another grabs his ship.

BB-8 uses his electricity to zap the tentacles, allowing Poe to finish the beast off with his blasters. Then he sees a Carrier open its mouth like an oyster and fires more torpedoes.

"I am running low on the torpedoes! Jess! Do you have more?" 

"Yes, I do have some. Currently waiting for a Carrier to open its fucking mouth!"

A beam grazes her ship and destroys one of its four blasters, while an Y-Wing goes to bomb a Carrier, but a Lasher uses its tentacles and rips the ship apart.

However, through hyperspace, Lyra, Finn's sister, appears with an entire fleet of Resistance Cruisers and even more fighters. One of the cruisers is led by just a droid and has no people inside. It's also the only one that has nothing near it.

That ship goes into hyperspace again, and rams a Carrier, managing to completely destroy it, as well as three nearby Lashers. 

Temiri uses the Force to sense a Lasher firing an energy rocket at him. He dodges the projectile and turns. With the Force he senses the tentacles and dodges them, then he kills the creature with just his blasters, even though it takes a few hits.

Kazuda unleashes his last of his torpedoes and severely weakens a Carrier. Then he goes back to the capital ship, the Satine. The Satine fires its main cannon at the Carrier as it opens its mouth, blowing up both the Lasher coming through and the Carrier itself.

Poe gets inside the Satine too.

"This fleet doesn't have a flagship to disable. We have to stop them one by one."

Lyra is concerned. "Do you see them getting replenished?" 

"The squids, yes. The Carriers send them. But the Carriers themselves are not getting replenished. They are all the flagships that must be eliminated."

"Let's go then. Every Carrier counts!"

Meanwhile, the Son and the Daughter are engaged in combat. 

The Son unleashes eight black fireballs, each one able to burn a mortal forever, all born out of hate and malice. The Daughter blocks all of them with a yellow barrier and gives her brother a very strong Force Push that knocks him down. 

Then she zaps him with ten sunlight beams, one from each finger. However, he manages to recover, stop the next beam barrage with one hand and teleport behind and above her, dropkicking her.

Then he strikes her with his red Force Lightning and forces her to her knees. He combines the attack with his red eye beams.

Stunned, the Daughter has to watch as the Son creates two whips, one from red Force Lightning, the second from Black Flames. And he starts wailing on her, drawing ichor as the whips strike faster than the human eye can see. Until she manages to catch them and turn both into red ice, which she shatters and sends the sharpels at him. They do no damage, but are a distraction for the next strike, as the Daughter's fists are surrounded by a golden glow, a hundred times more powerful than Fierce Finn's. And she unleashes a barrage of them into the Son's face. He manages to block one and counter with his own right hook, imbued by red lightning.

The two trade a left cross, then an uppercut, then a headbutt. Both recover at the exact same time. Then the two grab each other's hands and try to push each other back. 

**"SISTER, THIS WAS A TRIAL. THEY ARE MERE MORTALS. WHY DO YOU CARE?"**

_"Why not?"_

She headbutts him, drawing a little ichor, but failing to break the lock. The Son unleashes a vortex of black flames from his mouth, burning the Daughter's face, and throws her into the ground. Then he kicks her while she is down. 

The Daughter teleports away, heals herself and lifts a boulder weighing twenty tons with the Force. She hurls it at the Son, who effortlessly blasts it with his eye beams. She teleports behind him and throws a punch, but it gets through him. As it turns out, he used an afterimage and he attacks with a flying kick, but she turns and blocks it with both hands. 

The impact makes a shockwave and shakes the ground. 

The two Force Push each other, sending each other flying backwards for twenty five meters. Then both fly towards each other and trade spears of sunlight and dark matter. 

The Son manages to graze the Daughter's shoulder, teleports behind her and fires two spear at once, wounding her.

Then he makes shadow tentacles out of his back and manages to wrap his sister, attempting to crush her. 

However, she surrounds herself with white light and manages to break free quickly. Then she fires sunlight spears from all directions. The Son blocks them all with a barrier, but a bigger spear gets through and impales him.

He responds by creating twin giant dragons made of black flames, which also spit black flames. Then he stops time to make sure the Daughter doesn't dodge.

However, she manages to move in stopped time, and deflect the black fireballs and fiery streams with the Force. The dragons lunge at her, breaking her defense, and the Son lands a double flying kick as time beging to flow again. Then he goes for a downward punch, but the Daughter turns transparent and creates emerald vines that wrap the Fanged God and immobilize him. But as the Winged Goddess prepares to knock him out with a beam of light, he burns the vines with his flames.

The Daughter makes yellow and blue butterflies appear besides her and send the Son flying towards a rock with gusts of wind. He responds with Arc Lightning, zapping all of them.

His sister blocks the strike and sends golden fireballs from all directions! However, he makes a wall of black flame and then fires red Force Lightning from both hands. The Daughter raises both hands to block it, but she starts showing signs of effort.

So does her brother. Both grit their teeth, until the Son gets from the Daughter's right and stabs her with a sword of red ice. She catches it at the next swing, steals it and stabs him too.

Then the two fire an energy beam at each other, but they prove to be equal, and both stand still for a moment to recover.

Meanwhile, the Lashers are slowly losing the fleet battle. However, the Carriers fire beams and damage the Resistance Cruisers. One of them gets destroyed, but its pilot manages to ram a Carrier as the ship is exploding, making a gap that Poe exploits with two accurate Proton Torpedoes. The Carrier shakes, retaliates with a beam, but misses. Poe releases two more torpedoes and manages to destroy the Carrier. 

Jessika and Kazuda fire at six Lashers which have latched on the Satine, but the squids fail to penetrate the hull. All six are soon eliminated. 

Another big ship, the Wedge, is penetrated by a Lasher, but Chewbacca is waiting and strikes its mouth with his bowcaster, managing to stun the giant squid enough for an Y-Wing to finish it off. Then he fires at another squid, distracting it enough for Temiri to land a crushing blow.

Poe avoids the tentacles of another Lasher and lures it towards a third ship, the Biggs, which blows the creature up. Then he fires torpedoes and blaster bolts at one more Lasher to obliterate it. 

Jessika manages to damage another Carrier. "We are halfway through! Keep going!"

Meanwhile, the Son manages to uppercut the Daughter, sending her reeling. Then he creates black holes which threaten to tear the entire Mortis and the Skywalker family apart.

Even the Daughter seems about to be torn apart, as she turns into light and is still dragged by the black holes. 

However, she casts white holes on top of the black ones, balancing the pull with the push they make and negating the Son's attack. Then she fires fast needles, but he blocks them and creates a giant hammer above her. It is strong enough to kill a demigod in one hit.

But the Daughter turns into bright blue light, and dashes at the Son like a ship that has jumped into hyperspace. And she rams him the exact way Holdo rammed the Supermacy. 

She is unharmed by this, while the Son gets slightly injured. As a response, he drains her life force to heal himself and forces her on her knees. Rejuvenated, he strikes the Winged Goddess with Red Thunderstorm, actually weakening her and scorching the ground beneath her feet. 

**"YOU WILL NOT STOP MY FREEDOM, SISTER!"**

However, she heals herself and the entire Skywalker family and manages to almost fully recover. Then she creates a pulsar and fires it at the Son. The pulsar's temperature and mass make it a projectile even gods fear. It gets through the Son's defense, wounds and stuns him. 

Then the Daughter throws a holy nuke to his face, further wounding him. She finishes with her strongest Force Push, sending the Son away from the Skywalker family. 

As the Fanged God recovers, the Winged Goddess senses his shadows fighting the humans. She reaply wants to help... but she has to restrain her brother frist. Flying at him with the speed of light, she sees he summoned red rooks, bishops and knights. 

She summons white chess pieces, similar to the red ones, which duke it out with the Son's.

Then she Hyperspace Rams the Fanged God three times, managing to draw ichor. The fourth time the Son becomes a dark mist and splits, taking no damage from the attack. Then he turns into a mass of dark matter and chases the bolt of light his sister is.

The two bolts clash with each other several times, and at one point make a spin around a singulsr point chasing each other. When they materialize, the Son manages to land a right cross infused with dark matter, drawing ichor, and then turns his right hand into a black chainsaw, stronger then Fierce Finn's. The Daughter turns her left hand into a crab's claw and blocks it. Then she turns her right fist into chromium imbued with plasma and manages to hit the Son three times.

Then the two become bolts again and ram each other. Neither seems to get the upper hand. The two break the clash before they materialize again. 

Down below, a White Bishop manages to strike a Red Rook from the side and defeat it. A White Rook charges a Red Bishop head on and kills him. But it gets destroyed by a Red Knight, who himself falls to another White Bishop. And that Bishop gets killed by a Rook's charge. 

The Son of Mortis gets slashed by the Daughter's hands turning into twin swords. The Daughter heals her pieces and allows them to get the upper hand against the Red Pieces.

However, the Son is not going to stand for this. He throws a Black Napalm and stuns the Winged Goddess.

Then he stops time, fires a bolt of red Force Lightning and takes out ten enemy pieces at once. He summons a Red Queen, which is faster and stronger than any other Red Piece. She is also durable. 

He goes back to the Daughter and throws punches which would be faster than the human eye can see even if it wasn't stopped time. He finishes with a roundhouse kick filled with Black Flame.

**"YOU ALWAYS LACKED THE WARRIOR'S EDGE, SISTER. THAT'S WHY YOU ARE INFERIOR. I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU, BUT YOU SEE... I WANT MY FREEDOM. AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME."**

Time can move once more, and the Red Pieces start clearly winning. The Red Queen moves at the speed of sound, chopping White Pieces to bits. She also fires beams and bombs at the enemy pieces.

Meanwhile, the Carriers start getting less and less. But the Squadrons also start running out of torpedoes, and have lost half their warriors. An A-Wing dodges a beam from a Carrier and manages to damage a Lasher, but the Lasher blows it up with a rocket from its mouth. A second A-Wing destroys the Lasher with its blasters.

Lyra is on the Satine and unleashes twelve torpedoes at once the moment the closest Carrier opens its mouth. The Carrier loses two thirds of itself, but it can still barely function and strikes the ship with a beam.

Jessika finishes it off with his Proton Torpedoes.

A Lasher manages to break through the Wedge, even though it's weakened by Chewbacca's bowcaster and three shots. It tries to wrap Chewie with a tentacle, but the Wookie rips part of the tentacle off, making the beast screech, even though nobody hears it because it's in space. Then the Wookie shoots the beast once more in the mouth and fires at a tentacle coming to wrap him. But another tentacle strikes him, wounding him severely.

Kazuda finishes off the injured Lasher with his blasters.

Back to Mortis, the Skywalkers have reached the big fight. Finn opens fire with his blaster and wounds a Red Rook, exposing it to a white one's charge. 

Lando also fires his blaster and taunts some Rooks. "Come on, living turrets! Come at me!"

They charge head first and he runs from them, weakening them with cover fire. Then Mara attacks from the right side with her saber and finishes them off. 

Rey throws a boulder at a Bishop. Another Red Bishop fires a beam at her, but she reflects it with her lightsaber and knocks him out. Then she uses the Force and disturbs the lines of the Red Pieces. 

Finn stabs a Red Knight who was about to kill a White Bishop and sees the battle between the Ones. The Daughter is mostly on the defense, avoiding her brother's vicious attacks. She casts an energy mirror shield and reflects a lightning bolt, but the Son catches it and sends it towards her left side, making it do a curve. 

Finn, worried, rushes to help, but has to fight a Red Knight.

Suddenly, the Son is launched backwards, but Finn can't even sense with the Force how it happened. 

Then the Fanged God retaliates with Red Ligntning Spear, but the Daughter dodges it and fires a barrage of diamonds. The Son effortlessly blocks them, but the Daughter Force Pushes him backwards. As she rushes at him, C-3PO, who was dragged there, suddenly sees her getting launched by an explosion without a milisecond passing. 

"There is a very high possibility they can stop time."

The Winged Goddess blocks her brother's eye beams and sends forth axes made of light. Then she follows with explosive roses. 

The Son stops time and avoids the projectiles, but the Daughter knees him in the stomach, stopping time herself. 

Meanwhile, when time moves again, Lando parries a Knight's slash and manages to shoot him dead point-blank. Mara slides under a Bishop's beam, jumps and cuts him in half with a spin.

But the Red Queen is still a threat. Rey Force Pushes anyone in her way to her.

The Red Queen fires multiple energy needles, but Rey spins her saberstaff around and manages to deflect them all. She senses Finn shooting a Knight with his blaster one-handed, Lando reflecting a Bishop's beam at him and Mara throwing pebbles at a Rook, confusing it before a successful Leap Attack.

The Queen draws a laser axe. "Off with your head."

Then she dashes faster than the human eye can see, ready to decapitate the Grand Mistress. But Rey uses the Force and manages to sense her. She attacks with her saberstaff, but the Queen parries effortlessly and then counters with a fast slash, wounding the Jedi.

Rey Force Chokes the powerful chess piece, but she has no real windpipe and fires a beam at the Jedi. Rey dodges it by jumping to the right. The Red Queen comes from her left, ready to axe the Jedi again, but Rey freezes her with the Force and stabs her. Then she unleashes a flurry of slashes and manages to damage the powerful foe. 

The Red Queen recovers and throws a bomb that Rey narrowly avoids. 

The Son, seeing his minions losing, decides to aid them. He creates giant black meteors, surrounded by dark matter, and bombards the entire place.

Or attempts to, because the Winged Goddess uses a force field and manages to stop all of them, making sure nobody dies. However, the Son strikes the force field with Red Thunderstorm and manages to destroy it with his brute force. 

However, he is open to the Daughter's Force Push, which sends him away from the others. 

Finn gets wounded by a Knight's sword and is bleeding. However, his eyes glow slightly more blue and he spins his saber as he jumps, decapitating the horse-shaped piece. Then his son rushes towards him, having lured three Rooks. 

Lando slows them down with the Force, allowing Finn to throw a detonator and get rid of them.

The Red Queen throws more bombs that Rey avoids. The former scavenger stops three of them with the Force and sends them back, but her adversary is too fast to get hit like that and appears behind Luke's daughter. Without gloating, she raises her axe and is about to split Rey's head in half.

Only thanks to the Force does Rey manage to dodge this and spin to force the Queen to defend herself. Rey lands a jab at the Queen's soldier, so the Queen dashes away from her and fires beams from her eyes.

Rey deflects them with her saberstaff and covers herself with her blaster.

To break the stalemate, the Red Queen dashes again to force Rey to adapt, but the Grand Mistress is prepared. Firing her blaster to give herself a little time, she sees that the Queen goes in a zig-zag pattern and strikes at the right time. Quickly she lands five hits before the powerful Red Piece can recover.

The Queen throws another bomb and Rey reflects it. Knowing the Queen will dodge, the woman shoots it in mid-air, stunning her enemy. Then a headshot puts the chess piece down. 

Meanwhile, the Son fires more red Lightning Spears, which the Daughter blocks, and then teleports behind her, knees her in the back and teleports again, in front of her. Then he unleashes a massive stream of black flame and hits her im point blank range. He finally dropckicks her, making it more painful by increasing the gravity on both of them.

Finn can't stand and do nothing. He turns Fierce once more and his right fist glows blue. Then he dashes at full speed, just fast enough for the human eye to see, and jumps as high as he can. 

Against most opponents, even lesser deities, this hit would be destructive.

The Son catches the fist with a single open palm.

Then he simply grins.

Finn is sweating.

The Son decides to taunt. **"You know, even at your full potential, you still have just one percent of my power. And you can't use your mind very well on this state. That happens when the power isn't your own."**

 **"You are not wrong"** Finn responds. He feels a tumor growing in his right hand, a tumor the Son has given him by increasing the cells on his body to uncontrollable levels. He still manages to form a smile.

**"But... now your opponents' strength stacks up to a hundred percent and one."**

The Son's grin fades as he realizes that the Daughter has recovered and he is exposed to her fists. The Daughter's hands are surrounded by a golden glow and she starts punching him rapidly. _"Divine... Gold... OVERDRIVE!"_ Her punches are at the speed of light and also twice as hot as a blue star.

She finishes with an uppercut that knocks the Son flat on his back and cures Finn from his tumor.

Lando and Mara surround and defeat a Bishop, only to see the Son himself burning with anger.

**"I AM SO CLOSE! I WILL WIPE THE BOARD INSTEAD OF ACCEPTING DEFEAT!"**

The entire body of the Son is surrounded by darkness.

**"DARKSTORM!"**

And the Fanged God unleashes his ultimate attack. Extremely destructive dark matter that wipes out everything in its path in a big area, the most devastating Storm skill. It comes as a form of rain of dark matter around him. 

The Daughter manages to teleport the Skywalkers and herself away, but she fails to save anyone else. All the remaining Chess Pieces, white and red, are instantly wiped out.

The Darkstorm makes a giant crater in the place, forever infertile. 

The Son starts looking for his opponents, knowing that they might have escaped, as the attack often doesn't even leave a body. He senses them with the Force... and then a white, yellow and blue Ash Angel dashes faster than even the Force can sense and strikes him several times.

The Son realizes his sister has changed shape.

And he does the same, turning into a red and black Gorog. He manages to snatch his sister up and devour her with one quick swipe. 

Then he roars so loud the groud shakes. 

However, the Daughter emerges through his back by turning her beak into a drill and escaping. The hole closes immediately and, as the Daughter fires explosive feathers, the Son burns them with his breath of red plasma. 

She creates a tornado with a flap of her wings, but her brother doesn't even move an inch and makes red thunderbolts rain from the sky.

Being in a high altitude, the Daughter gets struck four times and knocked down. The incarnation of the Dark Side raises his foot to crush her...

But she turns into her true, most powerful form. The colossal, divine griffon Anakin, Kenobi and Ashoka had seen. She manages to catch his foot, topple him and then send him flying with one slap.

The Son turns into his own true form, the black gargoyle the previous Chosen One had seen. 

The two creatures bash their fists together.

Will balance stay alive after this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! One more chapter and this timeline is complete! Sorry for scarcely updating. University, friends, dearest Finnreyfitzsimmonshipper and the New Timeline had priority.
> 
> I hope you loved this universe, because love is the way a world stays alive.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


End file.
